


we must fight back

by Rory_Kirkland



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: America, Gun Laws, Other, Revolution, USA, net neutrality - Freeform, rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Kirkland/pseuds/Rory_Kirkland
Summary: it's about net nutralityit's about gun lawsit's about our rights as americanswe must fight back





	1. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!

if this gets through congress we can say good ye to the time of peace and hello to revolution  
VIVA LA REVOLUTION  
this could really hurt all of us and not just int he united stated but other countries as well because a lot of this worlds internet providers are in the US 

it's time  
it's time to call up arms  
it's time to stand up  
it's time to take our shot  
it's time  
it's time for a revolution in the USA  
pretty soon it'll be to late  
pretty soon the government will be too powerful  
pretty soon we won't be able to  
the window of time and availability is closing  
pretty soon we mush fight back  
pretty soon we must revolt

if this goes on the fictional world of the hunger games won't be fiction anymore 

every day the governments getting more and more tyrannical 

it's time to call upon our rights and freedom of assembly, to bare arms, to protest, free speech, and many others to as our beloved countries founding fathers have done in the past start a revolution and fight for our livelihoods before it's too late 

before we're enslaved 

before the door closes and the window of opportunity locked 

it's time 

this is a call to action 

we must fight for our rights again 

we must fight to protect them +

and people will be lost to the tide of war 

but we shall honor them in the way they should be 

on both sides 

we must protect our rights 

please spread the word


	2. WE MUST FIGHT

we need to spread the word we need to get followers we need to build up the cause and revolt before it's to late before the governments to powerfull it's time to do what alexander hamelton, john laurence, lafiet, hurculies mullagen, george washington, and the other founding fathers did we must rise up and take our shot every day the governments taking more and mroe power away from the people just to stuff there pockets with more cash and everyday there putting us down everyday there stealing from us and infringing on our rights no more we must stop it we must fight back we must repeat history and fight it's time the drums are banging  
the horns are playing   
the bands are ready   
we need to fight

v

i

v

a

 

l 

a

 

r 

e

v

o

u

t

i

o

n

we must rise up  
we must take our shot

we must protect our rights and the rights of our fellow man  
woman  
child  
person  
we are all human  
and we must fight for ourselves and for the human race  
it's time to start all over +

we can fix the problems 'we can start over we can make the country and the world a better place   
we can   
we can   
we can   
we can   
we can   
WE CAN   
WE MUST   
WE WILL


End file.
